


Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with the lingerie shop on the main street downtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> goodness....i've written smut several times before, but never followed through far enough to publish it haha :,D and you know tsukishima and yamaguchi have their own insecurities, but when they're together it's a bit easier to forget about them and just enjoy being with each other and have fun, ya know?? 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's a tiny shop that wasn't there the last time they came downtown, with a flashing sign whose pink light is so bright Yamaguchi can barely read what it says. Mannequins line the display, decked out in all kinds of garments that range from elegant to downright vulgar.

Yamaguchi directs his gaze forward and quickens his pace, but Tsukishima stops him with a hand on his wrist and stares directly into the display case. 

“You know what would look really good on you?” he says, and everything after that passes in a blur until Yamaguchi finds himself sitting on Tsukishima’s bed, dressed in black lace panties, stockings, and a garter belt. Tsukishima sits naked across from him, staring at him unmovingly with his pupils blown so wide Yamaguchi can barely see the brown of his irises.

“Uhm,” Yamaguchi says softly, averting his gaze as his face heats up.

He hears Tsukishima swallow. “Is this okay?” His voice is rough and strained, like he’s been swallowing sand for the past few hours, and Yamaguchi can see that he’s gotten hard.

“I d-don’t mind,” says Yamaguchi for the third time that day. He’d said it as they walked into the shop, and then again when Tsukishima asked him to wear what he’d bought. He isn’t lying--Tsukishima doesn’t take kindly to being lied to, especially when it comes to establishing boundaries. It’s just that he gets so _terribly_ embarrassed when Tsukishima stares at him like this, like he’s someone to be desired and not just some skinny college kid with perpetually messy hair and too many freckles.

His gut tightens and his lower lip quivers as he feels his body heat up in response to his own arousal.

“Uhm,” he says again, squeezing his legs together and covering his face with his hands.

Tsukishima pulls his hands aside and kisses him on the cheek, then on the lips, gently. “Should we stop?”

“No,” breathes Yamaguchi, closing his eyes. For reasons he can’t quite explain, he finds it hard to look directly at Tsukishima when he’s so close. “I’m just...not used to...t-to…”

Tsukishima kisses him again, soft and slow, and some of the tension drains from Yamaguchi’s muscles, though his head spins a bit. He runs a hand down the length of Yamaguchi’s leg, his touch warm through the silk stockings, before lifting it up and over his shoulder.

Yamaguchi bites his lip when Tsukishima kisses his inner thigh and swipes his tongue over the tiny mole there.

“Touch yourself?” says Tsukishima a little breathlessly.

Yamaguchi blushes all the way to the tips of his ears, but he hooks a thumb over the hem of the panties and pulls them down, shuddering as he wraps a hand around himself.

Tsukishima’s breath catches. His hand tightens around Yamaguchi’s ankle and he traces over the patterns the lace makes on Yamaguchi’s skin with the other.

“God,” says Tsukishima as he watches Yamaguchi stroke himself. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Oh, jeez,” mumbles Yamaguchi, covering his face again with his free hand.

Tsukishima leans forward, letting Yamaguchi’s leg slide back down onto the bed, and puts his partner’s arms around his neck. He presses himself against Yamaguchi, sighing at the long-awaited contact, and begins dotting his shoulder with little butterfly kisses, like he’s trying to kiss every freckle.

Yamaguchi can’t help but giggle as Tsukishima moves up his neck, but it breaks into a shaky moan as they grind their hips together, erections pressed between their bodies.

They move faster, growing more desperate for release with every minute that passes, every drop of sweat that beads on their foreheads, and soon they’re panting into each other’s mouths, muttering heated nonsense onto each other’s skin as they rock against each other.

Yamaguchi comes first, arching his back and gasping, and Tsukishima kisses him, languidly rolling his tongue into his mouth, before he follows suit with a moan that comes from deep in his throat.

-:-

Yamaguchi’s heart is still hammering in his chest when Tsukishima touches their foreheads together and says quietly, “I love you.”

And just like every time Tsukishima has said it, Yamaguchi’s limbs turn to jelly and his nose burns like he’s going to cry, but he scrunches his eyes closed to stop any tears that threaten to surface and he smiles instead.

“I love you, too.”

Tsukishima gives him a warm smile in return, the kind he never shows in public because only Yamaguchi is allowed to see it, and then his expression turns smug as he tugs lightly on the garter belt Yamaguchi is still wearing.

“You know what else would look good on you? Ribbons.”


End file.
